New Beginnings
by OrchidDreamer
Summary: Akira was a normal girl living in England until her parents decided to send her to Ouran Academy. What changes will occur due to the appearance of a girl who is more than she seems and how will she affect the lives of the host club? *ON HIATUS* SORRY!
1. New country, New school

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: For some reason I couldn't get this idea out of my head, and thus I decided to make a story from it so once you've read it tell me what you think. I just wrote it 'cause I had to get it out of my system and I thought since I've writen it I might as well post it as well. So hope you enjoy it!  
**

Akira stood in front of the mirror making sure she looked all right. It was her first day at Ouran Academy, not that she was going to be staying long. Her parents had convinced the public school she went to in England to let her have 3 months off before her final exams seeing as the teaching period had finished. As she stood before the mirror she remembered the conversation she had with her parents a few weeks ago.

*Flashback*

"Akira, your father and I both agree this time, you should go and spend some time with your brother," her mother stated

"_But what about school, I cant just leave I have exams in a little over 3 months, I'm not going!"_

"_I have already spoken to your school dear, they say since all of the teaching is finished you can go," her father replied_

"_I'm still not going!"_

"_Akira Marie Johnson, you will be going and that's final! You need to see your brother in Japan and sort out everything to do with the business, it wont be soon before you hand the company over to him completely, you need to make sure he is ready," her father said_

"_But he's fine he's been doing okay for the last couple of months, this is a waste of time," she argued_

"_Look you are going and that is that, go spend some time with your brother make sure he is fine and within 3 months you'll be back and sitting your final A2 exams ok? Besides while you're their you will still be attending school – "_

"_What?!?" she interrupted_

"_You will be attending Ouran Academy for the 3 months you will be in Japan, and no you will not have to wear their uniform but you will have to dress smartly, well as smart as you can be. It is a very prestigious school, only the very wealthy can attend, not to mention those with standing in society, you should be lucky you got in,"_

"_Luck has nothing to do with it and you know it, and besides you know I don't care for private schools, I mean I chose a public one here, why couldn't I go to a public school there as well?"_

"_Because your father and I say so. Look we let you go to a public school here because you wanted it so badly but this time you will do as we say. Is that understood?" Akira glared at her mother before replying._

"_Yes mother," she said bitterly before storming off into her room and slamming the door shut. _

*End Flashback*

Akira sighed and gave her outfit the once over, it wasn't long before she realised that she didn't really have anything 'smart' in her closet, instead she settled for comfortable. She wore blue jeans, with a baby pink tank top and a cream cardigan, with a pair of pink ballet flats. She wore her make-up light, with a small amount of mascara and a layer of clear lip-gloss, her black hair was left natural and loose which meant wavy. She turned around, grabbed her bag before making her way out of her brother's apartment, and walking to school. She could've easily asked her brothers driver to drive her to school but it wasn't a long walk and she preferred walking anyway.

As she reached the front gates of the school, Akira couldn't believe her eyes. She hated to admit it but Ouran Academy looked beautiful, it didn't look like a school at all, more like a palace. But then again with all the rich kids attending the school had enough money to make it look amazing. She asked someone for directions to the principal's office, and slowly made her way there. It wasn't long before she had her class schedule and was given a class she could sit in with for the next 3 months, she was also told that because of the differences in the curriculum, she didn't have to participate in all of the lessons but still had to be there. She was told that she would be in class 1-A even though she was 17; she was then given a tour of the school before she was dropped off in her classroom and introduced to the rest of the class. As soon, as she entered the room, she saw one person she recognised: Haruhi Fujioka. They had met when they were both younger, and had become close friends and still kept in touch from time to time and from the look in her eyes Haruhi recognised Akira as well.

After introductions were finished with Akira sat down at the first empty seat she could find, it was behind Haruhi. It also wasn't long until the class was allowed a break, so she reached forward and tapped Haruhi's shoulder.

"Hey, so what happened to your hair?" she asked while pointing to her hair

"Gum," Haruhi replied slightly irritated. Akira nodded knowingly, remembering the time that gum had gotten stuck in her hair.

"Shame, I liked it longer but you know it suits you," Akira stated

"Thanks," she replied

"Haruhi," the two red heads said simultaneously, "whose your friend?" they asked while staring at Akira from either side of her head making her uncomfortable.

"I'm Akira," she said not looking at either of them

"So question, why are you wearing a boy's uniform?"

"I owe some people money," Akira raised her eyebrows and stared at her.

"Really? Who?"

"The host club," the red heads replied

"Host club?" Akira questioned confused

"Its hard to explain, you should just come and look for yourself. We'll take you there after school." Haruhi said

"Okay," Akira replied shrugging. "So it means you have to wear the wrong uniform?"

"What are you talking about?" one of the twins asked

"He's wearing the right uniform," the other continued

"He? I'm not stupid, I do know her you know," Akira stated

"It's easier to pay back my debt looking like a guy than a girl, you'll understand later," Akira nodded.

"So who are these two?" she asked pointing to the twins.

"Oh that's Hikaru and Kaoru, they're also part of the club," Akira looked back and forth from the two boys, trying to find ways to tell them apart physically, unsuccessfully.

The day then seemed to drag on, and then finally it was time to go the club that Haruhi was indebted to. Hikaru and Kaoru stood beside Akira grabbed an arm each and dragged her to the clubroom situated in an abandoned music room, music room three to be precise. Haruhi walked in front of them and opened the door for them. The twins ran in behind her, still dragging and irritated Akira.

"Haruhi's got a new friend," they chanted as they ran in.

As soon as the door opened, rose petals came flying out and inside Akira found a group of boys standing around one blonde boy sitting in a chair.

"Welcome!" they all said simultaneously.

**So? What did you think of it? Please could you review and let me know, so I know whether to continue or not as well! Thank you in advance! **


	2. The Host Club!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! No copyright infringement intended! **

**A/N: The song in this chapter is called Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift, you can skip the lyrics if you want but I think its an amazing song and you should probably listen to it when you come up to that point. Oh and I really should have been doing revision for my exams but I was so bored I decided to write this instead...thought I'd just let you know of that little fact..lol...anyways onwards with the story.**

Akira stood and continuously blinked, obviously confused.

"So, you know Haruhi?" a boy with dark hair, glasses and a notebook questioned without even looking up.

"Err yes?" Akira answered wearily

"That's wonderful, finally my daughter has a friend the same gender as her its about time! She spends too much time with those shady twins!!" The blonde said, while running towards Akira and enveloping her into a huge hug.

"Ahhh! Get off me you weirdo!" she screamed. It wasn't long after she said this that the blonde froze and then ran into a corner of the room, before sulking.

"What up with him?" she asked

"He's like that sometimes," the twins said shrugging

"He's a bit of a drama queen," Kaoru said

"I'm a king not queen!" he yelled right in front of Kaoru's face

"Is he always like that?" Akira questioned

"Yes," the boy with dark hair answered once more

"So, I think its time we introduce you to everyone," Hikaru said

"The blonde idiot is Tamaki Suoh," Kaoru continued

"I'm not an idiot!" Tamaki yelled, "I'm sorry about that before princess," he said playing host

"Stop talking to me," Akira said slightly irritated by his antics already. Tamaki immediately retreated to his corner. The twins smirked at Akira before continuing.

"The blonde who wont stop jumping up and down is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, otherwise known as Honey,"

The blonde, Honey, nodded his head enthusiastically, in agreement. Akira couldn't help but smile at they boy. He really seemed like he had way too many sweets.

"Why is he so hyper?" she inquired

"Its 'cause I love cake, I've had so much today, but I lost count. How much cake did I have today Takashi?" he asked in a childish voice

"Mph" the boy Takashi Akira assumed replied

"That's Takashi Morinozuka, otherwise known as Mori," the twins said

"And finally, we have the shadow king, Kyoya Otori," Hikaru whispered

"I heard that," the boy Kyoya stated

Tamaki who had re-emerged from his corner walked up to Akira.

"So, what do you think of my host club?" he asked

"Its just 8 people in an empty music room, its kinda pathetic," she stated, turning to leave.

"Ah! But that's because you haven't seen us in action, stay and watch this! Gentlemen, the ladies are arriving, get to your position," he replied. Akira raised her eyebrows; surprised he didn't find a corner to sulk in. As girls started to enter the room, Haruhi stood beside Akira and beckoned her towards a table. Akira sat and decided to watch everyone; maybe this could be interesting she thought. As she looked around she could see girls sitting round all the boys table yet none had come towards Haruhi's yet.

"Why is no-one coming here?" she asked Haruhi

"Its because they think you're my client at the moment," she replied

"Oh, do you want me to go?" Akira questioned

"No, its okay, to be honest I could do with a break and since Kyoya- senpai hasn't said anything, I'm sure it ok,"

"Ok, if you say so," Akira replied shrugging her shoulders. As she scanned the room, her eyes stopped at each of the hosts, the first was Tamaki, who kept playing with his hair and making all the girls around him swoon. Then they rested upon the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru appeared to role-playing their normal homosexual acts.

"Ok, what is up with that?" she asked pointing towards the twins, Haruhi turned and looked.

"Oh, that's just what they do, and the girls love it, because of how taboo it is I think?" she replied

"Ok, that's seriously weird, not the gay thing the brother thing," Akira stated. Haruhi just laughed.

"Yeah," she agreed

"What's wrong with the girls in this school?" Akira asked dryly

"A lot, I think. Funny, I said the same thing when I saw that too," she answered smiling.

She then saw Honey and Mori, while Mori just sat and said nothing, Honey was very talkative and seemed to always have a mouthful of cake. Surrounding them were a group of girl who, every few minutes would screech 'soooo cuuuteee', it was irritating to say the least.

"And how old is Honey exactly?" Akira inquired

"He's seventeen actually," Haruhi replied

"Seriously? He's my age!" Akira said stunned

"Yeah, he may seem really childish but he's your age weird right?"

"Weird doesn't begin to describe it Haruhi," Akira answered shaking her head dumbfounded.

Finally, her eyes rested upon Kyoya, who had no girls surrounding him and was staring intently at his laptop typing away.

"What about him?" Akira enquired

"Well, lets just say he's all about what benefits him, he says he'll only do something which will be of some advantage to him, also he's all about the money, he manages all of the finances of the club," Haruhi replied. Akira didn't say anything just nodded her head.

"So, how much do you still owe the host club?"

"Erm, I'm not sure, Kyoya- senpai knows though," she replied not bothered

"Well, why don't I find out?" Akira volunteered

"No, its ok,"

"But I want to know,"

"No, you're not allowed to help," Haruhi stated firmly

"But its not like you'll have to pay me back, I don't mind you know,"

"Yes I realise that, but no it's ok," They both sat in silence for a while, before Haruhi spoke up again.

"I'm sorry but I've got an appointment soon, you can stay if you want but you may have to move round so there is space for my guests," she said

"No problem, I'm gonna go talk to Kyoya,"

"Do not do what I think you're gonna do," Haruhi demanded

"Look, I'm just gonna ask how much it is, and will make no attempt to pay it off, ok?" Haruhi stared at her friend before nodding her head reluctantly. Akira stood up and made her way towards Kyoya's table but before she made it she was stopped by Honey.

"Akira!" he yelled. Akira turned to face the boy who was now hugging her, making her feel dizzy.

"Do you wanna see Usa-chan?" Honey asked sweetly, smiling up at her with wide trusting brown eyes.

"Sure, why not?" she replied shrugging. Honey then pulled out a pink stuffed rabbit, and handed it to Akira before skipping back to his guests. Akira smiled as she watched the boy.

She then re-focused her attention to Kyoya. When she reached his table she sat opposite him and pushed the lid of his laptop shut smiling sweetly at the boy whose head had suddenly snapped up. He was clearly irritated but refused to show his irritation.

"So, lets get to the point shall we?" Akira asked. Kyoya said nothing but raised his eyebrows, trying to hide a smirk.

"How much money does Haruhi owe you idiots?" she queried

"Well I'm not really able to tell you that information, that is between Haruhi and the Host club,"

"Oh really," she smirked, "Haruhi!" she yelled

"Kyoya you can tell her," she replied. Akira sat back in her chair and smiled smugly at the boy opposite her. He in turn pushed up his glasses, opened the lid of his laptop, to find the information she wanted. He then tore a piece of paper and wrote down the amount on it, then passed it wordlessly to Akira.

"So, you know how this is a music room yeah? Where are all the instruments?"

"They are behind that door," he replied pointing, before continuing with his work

"Am I allowed to us the instruments?"

"I don't see why not?" he replied indifferently

"Cool," she said getting up

"What do you play?" Kyoya asked looking at her

"Guitar and the piano but I sing as well," she answered

"Why don't you give us a performance?"

"I don't think so," she replied shyly

"Akira, you can sing! Sing for us please?" Honey begged

"Yes, I too would like to hear you sing Akira," Tamaki added

"Then its settled you will play a song of your choice to our guests today," Kyoya replied smugly, having beaten her. Akira glared at him, before walking towards the other room and taking out a guitar. She then sat on a chair before speaking.

"Ok, so this song is called Tim McGraw," she said before taking a deep breath, then playing.

_He said the way my blue eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie."  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On backroads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_

_But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favourite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

_September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe_

_When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favourite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

_And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your street  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep  
And the first thing that you'll read is:_

_When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favourite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

_Oh, think of me  
Mmmm_

_He said the way my blue eyes shine  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"_

After, she stopped playing. Everyone couldn't say anything; Kyoya's previous smirk of victory was now replaced with a scowl.

"Wow, Akira that was amazing," Honey said. Everyone else could only nod in agreement, except Kyoya who had stormed off back to his laptop. Akira smiled.

"Thanks," she replied.

"You know – " Kaoru started, while both twins leaned on her shoulders

"You just made things a little more interesting around here," Hikaru finished

"This is going to be a lot of fun," they said simultaneously, grinning like Cheshire cats. Akira couldn't help but groan at that comment, knowing nothing good could come from those smiles of theirs.

**So? What do you think? Please review and let me know!! Also, with the characters I mentioned, I thought that some of them were slightly OOC, any advice to rectify that problem will be greatly appreciated and would really help my story so please help and REVIEW!!!**


	3. Time With Him

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: Sorry nothings changed in this chapter I just realised that I called Kyoya Konya near the end of the chapter so decided to change that and re-upload it, lol. Aaaalso, I need help deciding what game our favourite host club will be playing in chap 5 (read chap 4 if you're confused by this) soooo if anyone has any ideas feel free to PM me! I would really appreciate the help!**

* * *

The next day at school, not much happened. And before Akira knew it, the end of the day had arrived. Today, Akira wasn't in as much of a rush to get back to her brothers apartment. Normally, back home, she would be the first one out of the door, but here she just couldn't be bothered to rush. As she started to pack her bag with her books, she remembered that she was supposed to give Haruhi something to give to her father, unfortunately for Akira, Harsh and the twins had rushed off to the Host Club, which meant she would have to go and give it to her there. With a sigh she got up and left the classroom, thinking, 'I might as well get this over with'.

It wasn't like she disliked the Host Club, except maybe Kyoya, they just took too much energy to deal with especially Tamaki and Akira was running low on energy and patience. As she reached the end of the corridor she saw the sign for 'Music Room 3' otherwise known as 'the Host Club's Clubroom.' She took a deep breath and then poked her head through the door, without walking in. She scanned the room, and saw no sign of Haruhi, 'great' she thought.

"Hey! Have you guys seen Haruhi?" she asked. They all turned to look at her.

"No, can't say that I have," Hikaru said

"Great, thanks for the help you guys," she said sarcastically. As she turned to leave she was dragged into the room, by one very annoying blonde king.

"Hey! Tamaki let me go!" she yelled

"Shhh!" he whispered, Akira glared back at him. "This involves you too," Akira rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" she questioned

"I just heard Haruhi and Kyoya talking about a baby!" he said.

"GASP" All of the host club members said, while Akira said nothing.

"What are you talking about? You think Haruhi wants a kid _with_ Kyoya? What are you high?" she said irritated

"No, I'm serious I heard them talking about it! I'm not lying!" Tamaki replied getting hysterical

"We have to stop them!" Kaoru said. Honey, Hikaru and Tamaki nodded, while Mori just grunted.

"Of course we have to stop them! We can't let Kyoya do that to my precious Haruhi!"

"Can't let Kyoya do what to Haruhi?" Kyoya asked suddenly standing behind the group. The whole group except Akira's sweat dropped, Tamaki turned around slowly. Akira was irritated; she couldn't believe she was still stuck here because of the idiot.

"Tamaki thinks you and Haruhi are going to have a baby," she answered. "Can I go now?"

"You thought what? Why would I do that? We were talking about my cousin you moron!" Kyoya replied

"See! I told you it wasn't true," she said. "Idiot," she muttered before walking towards Haruhi who had just entered the room. Akira gave Haruhi what she needed to and then made her way out of the clubroom.

Before she made it far, she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Kyoya standing a few feet behind her.

"Yes?" she asked confused

"I need you to do something for me," he stated. Akira raised her eyebrows.

"Continue,"

"Well, Haruhi couldn't look after my cousin because she has to look after her own, so I was wondering if you could look after her,"

"And why is it exactly that _I_ have to look after _your_ cousin?"

"Because my aunt and uncle are going away and doesn't trust any of us to look after her, not even my sister, and it was my job this time around and I can't do it,"

"Well, I'm sorry but I cant look after your cousin in my brothers apartment, he doesn't take well to kids so…" Akira replied trailing off

"Well, what if you came to live with me for three days, while you look after her,"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No way!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"If you don't do it I'll double Haruhi's debt," Akira said nothing, but glared at the pathetic excuse for a human in front of her, before she caved. She couldn't do that to Haruhi, no matter how much she didn't want to live with that idiot.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about just so you know," Akira replied bitterly

"Dually noted," Kyoya said before walking back to the clubroom.

The next day, Kyoya waited for Akira in his car, 'more like limo' she thought, before giving her a ride to her apartment. The car ride was quiet and uncomfortable to say the least. It wasn't long until, they reached her home. As fast as she could she ran out of the car and made her way to her house, anything to get away from how uncomfortable the atmosphere was. She grabbed a bag and packed enough clothes for three days and most importantly took her iPod with her; anything to drown out the silence, left a note for her brother telling him that she had left and that she would ring everyday if she could. She then made her way back to his car and put her stuff away, but keeping her iPod and her mobile on her. As she sat back in the car she took out her iPod and started listening to music, it calmed her and the journey didn't seem so uncomfortable. Her phone suddenly vibrated, and she jumped in her sear. Kyoya looked up, raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. She glared back, before reading the text from Nate, her best friend back home. She read the message and she couldn't help but laugh. Kyoya, stopped typing once she heard her laugh, he was surprised, 'she has a beautiful laugh' he thought, he then shook his head clear of that thought before continuing to work.

It wasn't long before they reached his house; well actually it was more like a mansion. Akira stood and stared and the building in awe, it really was a very pretty house, nothing like what she had expected from him, not that she knew what she was expecting anyway.

"Come on," Kyoya said, grabbing her arm and pulling her in the direction of the house. Once they reached the inside of the house, Kyoya took her bags of the driver of the car and lead her towards the room where she would be staying.

Once they had reached that room, Kyoya opened the door to reveal a huge bedroom, and I mean huge. Akira walked in and was shocked at the size of it, there were two floors to the room, upstairs was a bed and storage for clothes, while the downstairs looked like a scaled down living room, with a desk and two sofas and a coffee table in the middle.

"So, this is my room," he said, "Unfortunately, you're going to have to stay here as we are currently redecorating all of out guestrooms. I hope you don't mind," Akira looked at him.

"No, its okay," she said shaking her head.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour of the house, my cousin is going to be dropped off in the evening, meanwhile the rest of my family is out," he said

"Do they know I'm here?" she asked

"Yes," he replied quickly. Akira just nodded her head.

Kyoya ended the tour with the kitchen.

"Wow, this kitchen is amazing," Akira said in awe, she loved cooking and would love to have had a kitchen like this, but it was her choice not to have such a lavish lifestyle and that included a kitchen, he father would always tell her. Everything looked brand new, and the room was so spacious.

"Thanks, well tonight we'll have take-out because the staff have the night off," Kyoya stated

"Why don't we just make something ourselves?" she asked

"Well, I don't usually do that," he replied

"Have you ever cooked before?" Kyoya shook his head.

"Do you even know how to cook?" Again he shook his head.

"Okay, well why don't we cook the easiest thing I know how. Unfortunately, I don't know any Japanese recipes but pasta is really easy to make, we can make desert too," Kyoya said nothing for a few seconds before answering.

"Sure, why not?" he said clearly not bothered as long as he had something to eat.

It wasn't long before Konya and Akira were standing on either side of the breakfast bar that was in the middle of Kyoya's kitchen eating chocolate mousse.

"You are never allowed to cook again, I swear you almost burned the kitchen down, making pasta! Seriously that's so pathetic," Akira said laughing.

"Well to be fair, its not like I spend a lot of time in the kitchen before and I don't cook," Kyoya replied

"Yeah, but even during my first time cooking, I still didn't almost burn the kitchen down," Akira said, "You are so pathetic!" she said shaking her head smiling. Konya glared at her before nudging her arm, while she was lifting her spoon up to her mouth, forcing the mousse to end up on her nose.

"Oh yeah, now _that's _mature!" she said laughing, "Now, lets see how _you_ like it," Akira then wiped mousse over Kyoya's face. Kyoya glared at her. Akira flashed him a smile before running out of the room laughing, with Kyoya fast on her tracks.

"Gotcha," he said, before wiping more mousse on Akira's face.

"Ok, ok I give up," she said still laughing.

Soon after they had cleaned up their faces and the kitchen, they hear the doorbell ring. The two of them look at each other, before making their way to answer the door. Upon answering the door, a young girl aged about 4 was pushed into Kyoya's arm, along with some bags and what seemed liked instructions. Kyoya turned around slowly, being careful not to drop the girl.

"Akira," he said, "I would like you to meet Lena," Lena then began to struggle in Kyoya's arms.

"Hi, Lena," Akira said smiling. Lena said nothing instead she beamed at Akira.

"It seems she likes you," Kyoya said, while they were walking towards his room.

"Well, it is difficult not to," Akira replied smiling. Konya said nothing but smiled slightly.

They then reached Kyoya's bedroom, Akira grabbed her things and went to go change into her pj's while Kyoya sorted Lena out. They had settled on watching a movie. Akira walked into the room to find Kyoya on the sofa with Lena on his lap and the movie already playing. She settled on the sofa next to him, and as soon as she did so, Lena positioned herself so that half of her was on Kyoya and the other half on Akira. Neither of them said anything, just looked at the girl as if she was crazy.

"So, what are we watching?" Akira whispered

"Anastasia," Kyoya replied "It's her favourite movie this month," Akira giggled.

"She changes her favourite every month?"

"Yeah,"

"Well it's a good thing she has taste, I used to love this movie as a child, I still do actually,"

"Why?"

"Because it's a good movie, and the songs are quite good too. I actually have a few on my iPod,"

"Ok, then,"

It wasn't long before all three of them were asleep. Akira fell asleep first using Kyoya's shoulder as a pillow, Kyoya was next, with his head leaning on Akira's and finally Lena who was between the two. And then morning came.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

* * *

**A/N: Review please! =) **


	4. Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short, it's more of a filler chapter and I promise that the next one will be much longer. Also, what you think will happen from the last chapter, is not what is going to happen, if you're thikning what I think you will be thinking. But if it's not then it might happen..lol..that really made no sense did it, oh well guess you'll just have to finish reading it to see what happens. So again, sorry for the short chapter but will be much longer next time, not sure when that will be though, probably not for a while though!  
**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

The host club stood frozen watching the two people sleeping, and it was at that moment that Akira decided to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes, and realised that she was leaning on Kyoya before quickly lifting her head up hitting Kyoya's on the way.

"What they hell did you do that for?" Kyoya yelled

"It's not my fault you were sleeping on my head you idiot!" Akira replied

"Uh, guys you're gonna wake that kid up," Kaoru said.

Kyoya and Akira's heads snapped in the direction of the voice, before looking down at Lena who was now awake. Akira then got up and walked in the direction of Haruhi and the guys.

"So what are you guys doing here?" she asked

"Well we could and will ask you the same thing," Hikaru replied "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Kyoya is an idiot and made me help him babysit his cousin," she replied irritated

"Have fun?" Honey asked. Akira glanced at him.

"No, not really," she replied shrugging

"So what are you guys doing here?" she asked

"Well, we were coming to get Kyoya and then you 'cause we wanted to hang out today," Tamaki replied "But because you're both here we can pick you up at the same time and spend more time together," He said getting excited. Akira sighed.

"Ok, let me get ready," Akira, said

It wasn't long before Akira and Kyoya were ready to go and Lena's parents had come to pick her up. The guys decided to hang out on the beach. So the rest of the day was spent lounging around and relaxing by the ocean that was until the twins decided that they were bored.

"We're bored!" the twins exclaimed while continuously poking Tamaki

"Well what do you want me to do about that?!?" Tamaki yelled

"Well we could play a game?" Akira suggested. The three boys turned and looked at her.

"What kind of game?" Hikaru asked. Akira smiled slyly, before answering.

"Well – " she said whispering to Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, who then mirrored the same smile that Akira was previously wearing.

**So? What are you thinking? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
